Querida cigüeña
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Sherlock le escribe una carta a la cigüeña para pedirle un hermanito, el problema es que la empresa que los distribuye tarda en recibir su petición.
1. La carta

**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y perfecta adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Nota 2:** Este Fanfic está inspirado en la película de Cigüeñas (Storks) de Warner Bros

 **Nota 3:** En esta historia Mycroft es diez años mayor que Sherlock, por lo que al inicio de la historia Sherlock tiene 7 años y Mycroft 17.

* * *

 **Querida Cigüeña**

 **La carta**

Encerrado en su habitación Sherlock se rehusaba a bajar y despedirse de Mycroft, su hermano mayor se iba a la Universidad y él estaba desconsolado. Mycroft había prometido que lo cuidaría siempre y ahora estaba feliz guardando maletas en el carro de su padre sin importarle dejarlo solo, abandonado a su suerte, sin nadie con quien platicar. Nadie lo entendía mejor que su hermano mayor y no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir sin él.

—Sherlock –dijo Mycroft afuera de la habitación–, Sherlock abre

–el pelirrojo escuchó como un cojín golpeaba contra la puerta–. Locky por favor, no me puedo ir sin despedirme de ti.

—Pues entonces no te vas a ir nunca.

—Sherlock estas siendo irracional –Mycroft hablaba con voz cansía–, no es que quiera irme, pero debo hacerlo, tú también tendrás que ir algún día a la universidad.

—Podrías haberte quedado a estudiar en Londres, no tenías por qué irte tan lejos.

—Sherlock Oxford es la mejor universidad en la carrera de relaciones internacionales…. Locky por favor, te prometo que vendré cada que tenga oportunidad y pasaremos las vacaciones juntos.

Mycroft adoraba a su hermano menor, siempre se preocupaba mucho por él y era más sobre protector que sus propios padres, detestaba verlo triste y peor aún saber que él era el causante de su desdicha.

—Te propongo algo, esta navidad nuestros padres quieren ir a Francia, yo sé que a ti no te hace muy feliz ir a casa de la abuela, por lo que convenceré a papá y mamá para que nos permitan quedarnos con el tío Rudy, sé que él no se negará y te prometo que haremos lo que tú quieras.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el pequeño Sherlock salió con la cabeza baja, tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello alborotado después de pasar varias horas en la cama con la almohada sobre su cabeza para que no lo escucharan llorar.

—Mamá no va a aceptar.

Mycroft se hincó frente a su hermano para poder quedar más o menos a la misma altura.

—Lo hará, te prometo que la convenceré, te doy mi palabra Sherlock –el pequeño Holmes asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que Mycroft veía en días, Sherlock sabía que si su hermano daba su palabra lo cumpliría, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, él nunca faltaba a ella–. No estoy tan lejos Sherlock es solo una hora en tren y siempre puedes llamarme por teléfono, siempre estaré para ti.

—No es lo mismo, no estarás aquí cuando llegue de la escuela, ¿a quien le voy a contar cuando alguien me esté molestando? ¿quién me va a aconsejar cuando esté haciendo algún experimento? ¿quién me va a cuidar cuando esté asustado?

Mycroft sintió un nudo en la garganta, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber elegido una Universidad que lo alejara tanto de su pequeño hermano.

—Si alguien te está molestado debes decírselo al director o a papá, no te lo guardes Locky, ellos te pueden ayudar, pero no lo harán si no saben que estas en problemas, cuando tengas dudas sobre algo o estés asustado háblame o mandarme un mensaje, no importa la hora –Sherlock asintió con tristeza, Mycroft lo atrajo con un fuerte abrazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie–. Te quiero Locky.

* * *

Tal y como lo había prometido Mycroft pasó las vacaciones de invierno con su hermano en casa del tío Rudy. Sherlock había hecho cuanto experimento le venía a la mente y su hermano lo apoyaba en todo, por las noches salían a hurtadillas de sus habitaciones para comer galletas y leer historietas en la cocina. Las cenas de Navidad y año nuevo las habían pasado en casa solo ellos tres viendo películas de espías y piratas. Fueron las mejores vacaciones de las que Sherlock tuviera memoria, sin embargo, en enero Mycroft tuvo que regresar a Oxford y Sherlock volvió a estar solo.

Al principio Mycroft le hablaba todos los días, pero conforme paso el tiempo le fue difícil mantenerse en comunicación con la misma frecuencia, no era su intención descuidar a su hermano, pero las asignaturas eran cada vez más difíciles, absorbiendo casi la totalidad de su tiempo.

Para Sherlock las cosas nunca habían sido tan fáciles como para su hermano, a Mycroft no le importaba encajar y sabía cómo enfrentar y sacudirse a los compañeros abusivos, pero Sherlock era más tímido y sensible, el único amigo que tenía era su hermano mayor y la ausencia de éste lo entristecía.

* * *

Estaba en las regaderas del gimnasio cuando escuchó a un compañero de clase asegurar que él no había nacido del vientre de su madre como la mayoría de los chicos, ya que él había sido traído por la cigüeña, obviamente sus demás compañeros comenzaron a reírse, Sherlock sintió pena por el chico.

—¡Es verdad mi hermano me lo confesó ayer!, es una empresa que hace entregas de bebés a domicilio –el pobre niño solamente había logrado que sus compañeros se burlaran aún más de él– mi hermano nunca miente –agregó en voz baja y agachando la cabeza.

Aunque obviamente la idea le parecía una ridiculez a Sherlock le entró la duda, su compañero parecía auténticamente convencido y no entendía porque su hermano le inventaría una historia como esa.

Victor se había quedo encogido de hombros sentado al final de una banca mientras sus compañeros de clase salían, el único que quedaba en los vestidores a parte de él era Sherlock. Antes de salir al pasillo el pequeño Holmes se armó de valor y se acercó a hablar con su compañero, y ya que él era el único que parecía creerle Victor no tuvo reparos en contarle todo lo que su hermano le había platicado la noche anterior.

Más tarde los dos niños se encontraron en casa de Sherlock.

—Es muy fácil Sherlock, solo tienes que escribir una carta con las especificaciones que quieres para tu hermanito y agregar a la carta una foto de tu familia para que sepan cómo tiene que lucir.

—¿Pero a dónde debo mandarla?

—Ah –Víctor sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel bastante arrugado– mi hermano me dijo que esto fue lo que puso en el sobre.

 _ **Cornerstore BB**_

 _ **C.P. 1907CC76**_

—¿Eso es todo, nada más esto?

—Aja –el niño contestó sonriendo.

—Pero ¿no hay que pagar nada?

—No, creo que no, mi hermano no me dijo que hubiera hecho algún depósito.

—Pues no tengo nada que perder –contestó el pelinegro con un suspiro.

* * *

Esa misma noche Sherlock esperó hasta que sus padres se hubieran ido a dormir para entrar a escondidas a la biblioteca y tomar una hoja del papel más fino que tenía su padre, éste era un asunto especial y por lo tanto requería de un papel especial, también agarró un sobre hecho del mismo material y los llevó a su recámara.

 _Querida Cigüeña:_

 _Antes que nada te mando un (_ _afectuoso)*_ _saludo, (_ _quisiera)*_ _quiero pedirte un bebé que sea listo, pero no un genio (de lo contrario me va a abandonar como Mycorft), para que yo (_ _le enseñe)*_ _pueda enseñarle todo de este mundo, que sea curioso, que le gusten los experimentos, la aventuras y las historias de piratas, que no sea llorón (muy importante esto último no quiero que me despierte en las madrugadas), que le gusten las galletas y no coma brócoli._

 _Por su atención muchas gracias._

 _Sherlock Scott William Holmes._

Sherlock metió la hoja y una foto de él con sus padres dentro del sobre con el nombre de la empresa y el código que le había dado Victor, no sabía cuántas estampillas poner, se le había olvidado preguntar eso a su compañero, así que puso quince timbres en la parte de atrás, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Al día siguiente muy temprano y antes de irse a la escuela el pequeño Holmes corrió al buzón que estaba a dos cuadras de su casa depositando ahí su carta.

* * *

* dichas palabras se supone que fueron tachonadas por Sherlock, ya que escribió con pluma no podía borrarlas.

Momo como siempre mil gracias por tus maravillosas sugerencias.


	2. Cornerstore

**Cornerstore**

Cornerstore empezó siendo la única empresa dedicada a la fabricación y entrega de bebés en el mundo, su tecnología revolucionaria y a prueba de errores había sido muy famosa varios años atrás. Por supuesto no era la única manera de tener bebés, pero si la más rápida y confiable, en un parto siempre había riesgos, mientras que con Cornerstore BB solo bastaba con escribir una carta dando ciertas especificaciones y listo, en unas cuantas semanas tenías a tu bebé en casa. Cuando estos pequeños humanitos crecían y comenzaban a trabajar una parte de sus impuestos iban a parar a la empresa, de esa manera se le pagaba por la creación de un futuro contribuyente.

Con el paso del tiempo las personas descubrieron que, pese a los peligros y los dolorosos partos, era más divertido tener hijos de forma artesanal que a través de una empresa, otras se dieron cuenta de que no era necesario tener hijos para formar una familia y ser felices o que tenían otro tipo de prioridades. Ese tipo de decisiones ocasionaron que poco a poco el nombre de Cornerstore BB se fuera olvidando, los ingresos eran cada vez menores y varios empleados perdieron su trabajo, justo cuando estaban a punto de declararse en banca rota y cerrar se decidió darle un giro.

Para evitar desaparecer Cornerstore BB cambio su nombre a solo Cornestore la cual se encargaba de la entrega de paquetes de una gran compañía de ventas por internet. La empresa fue creciendo y se pudo dar el lujo de crear una sección que se dedicaba a la búsqueda y entrega de productos exclusivos, en esta área trabajaban las cigüeñas, un grupo de personas que anteriormente eran los expertos en la creación y entrega de bebés, pero que actualmente usaban sus grandes dotes para buscar aquellos productos difíciles de conseguir bajo solicitud de algún cliente.

En la sección de pedidos exclusivos las personas escriben a la empresa para solicitar objetos tan únicos y especiales como; un Stradivarius o algún huevo de Farbergé, en dónde las cigüeñas localizaban quien estaba interesado en vender alguno de estos, que no fueran robados por supuesto, se negociaba el precio y si se llegaba a un acuerdo las cigüeñas servían de intermediarias para llevar acabo la transacción y entrega del artículo. También podían buscar algún producto perecedero que fuera difícil de conseguir como; la carne Kobe, trufa blanca u hongos matsutake, entre otros, pero no todo era glamour en esta sección, también había quien escribía preguntando por algún tipo específico de bolsa, vestido o zapatos, las cigüeñas buscaban todas las opciones posibles y mandaban un catálogo de lo encontrado para que el cliente eligiera, si no llegaban a encontrar nada que se ajustara a sus exigencias, entonces se contactaba con algún modista o fabricante de zapatos que fuera capaz de crear algo que complaciera al comprador.

Los pedidos exclusivos se podían realizar mandando un correo electrónico a su página de internet o bien, para aquellas personas que no confiaran en la tecnología o no supieran usarla, pensando especialmente en los adultos mayores, podían escribir una carta a la vieja usanza, mandándola por correo tradicional.

* * *

El edificio se había ido transformando conforme se fueron dando las necesidades; las áreas de cuneros y sitios en los que se guardaban los productos para bebés ahora eran bodegas, la enfermería se había convertido en el centro de atención al cliente y la oficina que anteriormente recibía las cartas de los futuros padres en la actualidad recibía las cartas de los pedidos exclusivos.

No sería preciso decir que el lugar había carecido de mantenimiento, pero sí que no había tenido uno adecuado, ya que incluso cuando pintaban sólo lo hacían en las zonas que estaban a la vista, nunca moviendo muebles. Por lo que ahora, más de 20 años después parecía que era justo y necesario darle una buena renovada al lugar.

Mientras pintaban una de las oficinas una carta fue encontrada atrás de un mueble polvosa y arrugada, obviamente se había volado de la caja en la que estaban los pedidos exclusivos, al menos eso pensó el trabajador que la recogió, por lo que le sacudió el polvo y la regresó al lugar que pertenecía.

* * *

Tulip, la nueva gerente de pedidos exclusivos salía de una junta motivacional en la que Hunter, el director de la misma área, había repetido de manera enérgica la importancia de satisfacer al máximo las necesidades del cliente, no importaba lo raras, excéntricas o complicadas que éstas fueran, era su obligación hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos y más allá de eso, si fuera necesario, para darle al cliente lo que pidiera. Tulip estaba llena de energía, en esos momentos se sentía como si pudiera recorrer el mundo en solo dos zancadas.

Uno de los empleados llegó corriendo al lado de Tulip, tuvo que agacharse y poner sus manos sobre las rodillas para poder tomar aire, estaba jadeando y se veía muy alterado, sin decir una palabra le entrego a su jefa una carta con el pedido más extraño que hubieran recibido.

Después de leer en cinco ocasiones el contenido de dicha petición Tulip levanto la mirada desafiante, de eso era de lo que su director había hablado _"no importaba que fuera raro, excéntrico o complicado, era su obligación darle al cliente lo que pedía",_ y eso es justo lo que pensaba hacer.

—Esto no es posible ¿verdad jefa?

—Por supuesto que sí, aún tenemos la maquinaria y substancias necesarias para hacerlo, busca a Junior él es el mejor en esa área.

Había un cuarto cerrado bajo llave que nadie había tocado en más de 20 años, hasta ahora.

* * *

—¡Tulip! Fue el grito que se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo en el que se encontraba la oficina de la recién nombrada, el director de su área acababa de regresar de unas largas vacaciones y exigía a gritos su presencia.

La chica salió apresurada de su oficina sobándose la pierna ya que al levantarse de golpe se había pegado con el escritorio, iba lo más rápido que podía acortando la distancia entre su jefe, que ya caminaba en su dirección, y ella.

—¡¿Me quieres explicar esto!? –dijo Hunter mostrándole la carta que hacía unas semanas había puesto a temblar a las personas que trabajaban en su piso.

—Ya quedó resuelto Señor.

—Eso es justamente lo que quiero que me expliques –dijo el director con tono amenazador– ¿qué fue lo que hiciste Tulip?

—Me aseguré de cumplir con las demandas del cliente.

—¡Creando un bebé!

—Eso fue lo que el cliente pidió Señor, y en la junta pasada usted dijo claramente que debíamos darle al cliente lo que pidiera, no importaba que tan raras, excéntricas o complicadas fueran sus exigencias.

—¡Pero no me refería a esto! –gritó frustrado Hunter– Hace años que nos retiramos de la fabricación de bebés…

—La maquinaria funcionó a la perfección.

—¿Qué cigüeña te ayudó? –dijo el director tratando de contener su ira.

—Junior, Señor.

—¿Aún está en camino?

—Eso creo Señor –contestó Tulip sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada–, aunque posiblemente ya esté de regreso, porque lo mandé como servicio urgente –Hunter levantó la ceja y le dedico una mirada asesina– tenía quince timbres, supuse que era una entrega de emergencia.

—¡Localiza a Junior! –grito nuevamente Hunter antes de caminar rumbo al elevador– que dé la vuelta y vayan a mi oficina.

Tulip había tardado en localizar a Junior, cuando al fin se pudo comunicar con él estaba a punto de llegar a Montaña cigüeña.

Hunter se paseaba por su oficina haciendo aspavientos con las manos y sin dejar de gritar, había respirado un poco cuando Junior le dijo que la familia Holmes se había mudado de Hampstead, pero volvió a gritar cuando agregó que había investigado la nueva dirección y que el bebé había sido entregado en manos de un joven rubio, quien firmara como John Watson la orden de entrega.

—¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo tan estúpido!? ¿Saben siquiera cuando fue enviada la carta?

—No tenía fecha Señor –contestó Tulip sollozando, no había parado de llorar desde que entraran a la oficina de su jefe.

—¿Y no se dieron cuenta de que en el sobre dice Cornerstore BB? ¡Cambiamos de razón social hace 25 años! Esta carta fue enviada por un niño hace 25 años, un niño que en la actualidad debe tener al menos 31 años.

—32 en realidad Señor, contestó Junior ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Hunter.

—Un hombre de 32 años al que acaban de darle un giro no deseado a su vida –Hunter se dejó caer en su sillón con la cabeza entre sus manos– Acaban de arruinar a la compañía, lárguense de aquí y recojan sus cosas, no quiero volver a verlos.

* * *

John bajo al escuchar el timbre, era medio día, pero Sherlock aún estaba durmiendo, acababa de resolver un caso que lo había dejado cuatro días sin dormir. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre de mirada dulce que sostenía una canasta de mimbre.

—¿El Señor Holmes?

—No, soy su compañero de piso.

—Traigo un paquete para el Señor Holmes –John notó la canasta que el hombre traía, parecía una canasta de picnic.

—Yo puedo recogerlo, el Señor Holmes está dormido y no quisiera despertarlo ha tenido unos días bastante complicados.

El hombre extendió la canasta con una gran sonrisa y John la tomó de inmediato. Junior abrió el sobre que traía en la otra mano y sacó la orden de entrega para que John la firmara, posteriormente sin esperar a recibir alguna propina dio la vuelta y se metió en un coche, lo que le pareció extraño a John ya que el carro no tenía ningún logo.

Tras cerrar la puerta del edificio John levantó un poco la canasta y la agitó sutilmente con la finalidad de adivinar su contenido, en ese momento algo comenzó a moverse en su interior lo cual asustó a John. La cabeza del doctor empezó a trabajar; el hombre que la había entregado se veía demasiado sonriente, el carro en el que venía no parecía pertenecer a ninguna compañía, conclusión: debe tratarse de una trampa.

John bajó con cuidado la canasta al piso, tomó aire y le dio un pequeño puntapié, nuevamente algo se movía adentro, lo primero que pensó fue que debía contener alguna serpiente, volvió a patear la canasta, no demasiado fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para alejarla de él, en esta ocasión no pareció que se moviera nada dentro de ella, unos segundos después se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.


	3. Bebé en casa

**Bebé en casa**

Al escuchar el llanto del bebé el doctor pensó que se trataba de una grabación, algún dispositivo de audio colocado para engañarlos, se acercó a la canasta y con la punta del pie volvió a moverla, esta se balaceó ligeramente y el llanto del bebé se volvió más fuerte, el instinto de John estaba dividido entre la precaución y la curiosidad. Tardó varios minutos en decidir qué hacer, manteniéndose a una distancia segura, finalmente el llanto se transformó en sollozos llenos de sentimiento los cuales estrujaron el corazón del rubio.

Con paso apresurado John entró a la casa de la Señora Hudson, ella estaba fuera, pero afortunadamente la puerta la había dejado sin llave, tomó una escoba de la cocina y regresó al pasillo, se acercó con precaución a la canasta y abrió el pasador que la mantenía cerrada, volvió a alejarse, con el palo de la escoba levantó la tapa y se puso en postura de ataque esperando que algo saltara de ella, pero nada paso, después de unos segundos una mezcla de sollozos y risas salió de ella.

Aún con temor de que se tratara de alguna trampa John camino hacia la cesta, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que había un bebé dentro de ella.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el doctor sacó al pequeño de la canasta, lo sostuvo frente a él cargándolo por debajo de las axilas sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, era un hermoso bebé; piel muy blanca, cabello ralo oscuro, ojos de forma almendrada y nariz recta, y traía puesto un mameluco blanco. El pequeño movía sus pies en el aire con la cabeza ligeramente agachada hacia el frente todavía sollozando. John lo llevó a su pecho abrazándolo de forma protectora, se agachó hacia la canasta encontrando en ésta una cobija en la que seguramente vendría envuelto el bebé y un sobre por debajo de ésta con el nombre de Sherlock escrito en el.

* * *

Después de haber dormido más de ocho horas y haber tomado una ducha caliente, Sherlock entró a la cocina con una toalla amarrada a la cadera, el agua de la tetera estaba tibia, por lo que John ya debía de estar despierto. Se asomó a la sala, pero no había rastro del doctor, regresó a la cocina para calentar un poco más el agua y preparar té.

Acababa de poner pan en el tostador cuando escuchó unos pasos conocidos en las escaleras. Estaba de espaldas dando un sorbo a su taza de té cuando escuchó al doctor entrar en la cocina.

—Buenos días John.

El doctor no contestó, Sherlock no le dio importancia, acababa de resolver un caso que bien podía haber valido un 8 y ya estaba en el celular buscando otro.

Un suspiro audible se escuchó a las espaldas de Sherlock, el detective lo interpretó como una señal de irritación por parte de su compañero de piso.

—¿Ahora que hice John? –preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

—Sherlock ¿pediste un bebé? –dijo el doctor lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—¡¿Qué!? –Contestó el detective dando la vuelta.

Sherlock observó alarmado a John sosteniendo un bebé en uno de sus brazos y unos papeles con la otra mano.

—¿John de dónde sacaste ese bebé?

—Este bebé es tuyo.

—¡Estás loco! –dijo Sherlock casi en un grito, mientras observaba a John como si se hubiera transformado en un alien.

—El niño se parece a ti y además traía un sobre con tu nombre –contestó John extendiendo los papeles al detective.

—Eso es imposible –dijo Sherlock antes de arrebatarle al doctor las hojas extendidas.

El detective leyó una y otra vez los papeles que John le había dado, se llevó una mano a la boca y se sentó en una silla de la cocina sin dar crédito a lo que leía.

Una de las hojas era una copia de la carta enviada por Sherlock 25 años atrás, la otra una carta con el membrete de Cornerstore.

 _Estimado Señor Holmes:_

 _Antes que nada, queremos agradecer que nos haya elegido para tan importante empresa, en Cornerstore estamos para servirle._

 _Queremos informarle que nos tomamos la libertad de agregarle un carácter alegre, juguetón, cariñoso y un poco travieso al niño, ya que no nos dijo por completo el comportamiento que quería en su bebé, pero nos pareció que era lo más adecuado para alguien que gusta de las aventuras, los piratas y es curioso._

 _Esperamos sea de su completo agrado._

 _Su satisfacción es nuestro privilegio._

 _Tulip Flowers_

 _Gerente de productos especiales._

Sherlock levantó la vista lentamente, observando al bebé que estaba en brazos de John, el doctor se acercó y se lo tendió a Sherlock quien se paró rápidamente como si le hubieran pedido sostener una bola de fuego.

—Regrésalo –dijo el detective, por su tono de voz John notó que estaba asustado.

—¿A dónde? –contestó el doctor con toda la paciencia de que era capaz.

—Yo que sé ¿no había una dirección en la caja? ¿cómo fue que llegó?

—Lo trajo un hombre en un carro oscuro y venía dentro de una cesta de mimbre –al notar la mirada de Sherlock agregó– está abajo junto a las escaleras.

El detective bajó corriendo. Después de algunos minutos volvió a subir con aspecto derrotado.

—No hay ninguna dirección.

El bebé comenzó a moverse inquieto en los brazos de John, quien se sintió invadido por la ternura al ver a ese pequeño tan indefenso y vulnerable, sin poder evitarlo le dio un beso en la frente y una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

—No te encariñes con él John, no podemos quedárnoslo –dijo el detective al observar la escena.

—Ya lo sé –mencionó el doctor mientras balanceaba al pequeño sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Sherlock suspiro exasperado llevando amabas manos a la cara, caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala hasta que un pensamiento vino a su mente.

—Yo pedí un hermano, no un hijo, por lo tanto, este niño no es mío es de mis padres –dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Tus padres saben que pediste un hermanito?

—No, pero no importa, es de ellos no mío.

—No creo que tus padres vayan a querer hacerse cargo de un bebé que no pidieron.

—Tendrán que hacerlo…. ¿qué es ese olor? –preguntó el detective con cara de asco.

—Es el bebé, tenemos que cambiarle el pañal.

—¿Tenemos? ¿nosotros?

—Si, nosotros ¿quién más? pero hay que ir a comprar pañales.

—Ve y llévate al bebé contigo, no lo quiero aquí huele mal.

—¡Ah no! Este bebé es tuyo así que tú vienes conmigo –antes de que el detective pudiera decir algo que lo librara de tal acción, John agregó–, de lo contrario te juro que agarro una de tus finas camisas de diseñador y se la pongo de pañal.

Con un bufido se fue a vestir y aceptó acompañar a John, ya que sabía que era bastante capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, pero se negó rotundamente a cargar al bebé. Hora y media más tarde regresaban de Tesco con varias bolsas llenas de mamilas, leche en polvo, pañales, talco, pomada, toallitas húmedas, un par de mamelucos y una cobijita.

—No pienso quedarme con ese niño John.

—Ya lo sé, me lo has estado diciendo desde que salimos del departamento.

—Entonces ¿para que compramos tantas cosas?

—Porque las vamos a necesitar en lo que resolvemos que hacer con el bebé.

En cuanto John puso la cobijita en el sillón y acomodó al pequeño encima de ella, Sherlock entendió lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer y salió huyendo a su recamara, el doctor suspiró con resignación y procedió a cambiarle el pañal al bebé, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero suponía que no podía ser tan difícil. A John le había tomado más tiempo del que tenía en mente colocar un pañal en óptimas condiciones, desperdiciando en el camino unos cuantos ya que o lo ponía muy flojo o muy apretado o el bebé se había orinado antes de que terminara de ponerlo.

—Al fin –dijo el detective saliendo media hora después de su habitación– Mycroft les compró a mis padres unos celulares carísimos para que estuvieran comunicados y a ellos se les olvidan casi siempre que salen de casa, pero finalmente me pude comunicar, los veremos mañana al medio día.

* * *

Después de hablar con sus padres, sin decirles el verdadero motivo de su visita por supuesto, el detective se había sentado en su sillón favorito con los ojos cerrados y las manos en postura de plegaria, por lo que John se hizo cargo del bebé por el resto del día, le había cambiado el pañal aproximadamente diez veces, sintiéndose ya todo un experto en la materia, y le había dado cinco biberones. El pequeño había estado durmiendo en el sillón bajo la estricta vigilancia del rubio, pero eran las diez de la noche y obviamente necesitaba un lugar más cómodo para pasar la noche.

Con apenas un toque en el hombro John sacó al detective de su palacio mental, estaba muy cansado y quería irse a su cama a dormir, tras debatir un rato sobre el lugar más apropiado para que el bebé durmiera acordaron que lo haría en la cama del pelinegro, de cualquier forma, él mismo no creía poder dormir mucho esa noche.

John acomodó al bebé al centro de la cama con toda una barricada de almohadas y cojines alrededor de él sirviéndole de protección.

" _Es increíble lo rápido que uno se encariña con un bebé"_ pensó John.

—No nos quedaremos con el niño –le recordó Sherlock que lo observaba desde la puerta de la recámara.

—Ya lo sé –contestó el doctor molesto, ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que Sherlock había dicho lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando la Señora Holmes vio entrar a Sherlock y a John con un bebé en brazos pensó que al fin harían oficial su relación y que incluso habían adoptado, claro que en cuanto el pelinegro se dio cuenta de a dónde iban los pensamientos de su madre rápidamente la sacó de su error.

Mientras escuchaba la explicación de Sherlock, Violet sostenía al bebé en brazos, sorprendida por el enorme parecido que tenía con su hijo menor. Al principio le costó creer la historia, pero después de un rato ella y su esposo recordaron a la que fuera una famosa empresa varias décadas atrás.

Violet y Siger jugaban felices con el bebé, era un pequeñito muy dulce y alegre, definitivamente en eso no se parecía a Sherlock dijeron ambos, haciendo refunfuñar al detective y reír a John. Cuando el pelinegro les dijo que el niño debía quedarse con ellos ya que en realidad era de ellos y no de él, ambos se reusaron.

—¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un bebé?

—Ese es problema tuyo, tú lo pediste.

—¡Cuando tenía 7 años! –grito el detective.

—Lo siento amor, pero ni tu padre, ni yo podemos hacernos cargo de un bebé, ya estamos más en condiciones de que alguien nos cuide que de nosotros cuidar a alguien.

—Madre….

—Además ya es hora de que ustedes dos sienten cabeza y formen su propia familia.

—Que no soy gay –protestó John alzando la voz.

—Seguro cariño –contestó Violet mientras le entregaba al bebé.

Durante el almuerzo Sherlock hizo uso de todas las artimañas que conocía para deshacerse del pequeño, pero ninguna de ellas tuvo éxito. Tres horas más tarde Sherlock salía de casa de sus padres frustrado y de mal humor, John no estaba sorprendido imaginaba que los Señores Holmes no aceptarían quedarse con el bebé.

—No nos quedaremos con el bebé –volvió a decir el detective al notar la forma en que John miraba al pequeño.


	4. El arte de ser papá

**El arte de ser papá**

Tras el éxito no obtenido en casa de sus padres el día anterior, Sherlock se comunicó vía Skype con quien fuera hasta antes de John, su único amigo, a quien dicho sea de paso culpaba por el problema en el que ahora estaba metido. Victor se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar las extrañas noticias, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraban porque eso significaba que su hermano le había dicho siempre la verdad.

—Esto es tu culpa.

—¿En que parte se supone que es mi culpa? Tú me pediste los datos y yo te los di.

—Debiste haberme detenido.

—Estabas muy decidido, además ninguno de los dos estábamos seguros de que funcionaría.

Con un bufido Sherlock dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su computadora portátil.

—¿No sabes de alguien que quiera un bebé? O tal vez tú podrías quedártelo.

—Sherlock es un bebé no un gatito, y no gracias Susan y yo estamos bien así, de hecho, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la relación vaya a durar.

—Lo siento –contestó el detective al ver la cara de pesar de su amigo.

—Además creo que este bebé te ayudará a consolidar más tu relación con John.

—Sherlock y yo no somos pareja –gritó molesto John desde la cocina.

—Si claro –dijo Victor volteando los ojos.

* * *

En cuanto se despertó John se comunicó con Sara para pedirle el día libre, por lo que ahora se encontraba en la cocina tomando un té mientras Sherlock hablaba con Victor, no sabía porque, pero le irritaba ese hombre, ni siquiera lo conocía en persona, pero cada que Sherlock hablaba de él parecía emocionado, y eso le molestaba. Y ahora esto, otro más que pensaba que Sherlock y él estaban follando, nada más lejos de la realidad. Era frustrante porque no importaba cuantas veces aclarara que entre Sherlock y él sólo había una relación de amistad, tal parecía que a nadie le importaba lo que dijera, y lo que era peor es que Sherlock siempre se quedaba callado, ¿por qué no decía nada, acaso no le molestaba?

Mientras observaba su taza a medio terminar, el doctor tuvo que aceptar que encontraba sumamente atractivo a su amigo, pero vamos que no estaba ciego, eso era algo que cualquiera podía ver, también aceptaba que admiraba lo brillante que es, pero ¿y quién no?, aceptó que tenía cierta fascinación por su agilidad y osadía, que le tenía más paciencia que el resto de las personas, sí así es, pero eso se debe a que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de conocer a fondo al genio, que puede cruzar media ciudad a un llamado del detective aunque sólo sea para mandar un mensaje desde su celular, bueno eso se debe a que le gusta ser muy servicial, pero nada, absolutamente nada de eso significaba que estuviera enamorado. Al parecer la gente no tiene nada que hacer más que estar inventando historias sobre otras personas.

* * *

—Te voy a enseñar a preparar una mamila.

—¿Para qué? ¿no lo harás tú? –contestó sorprendido el pelinegro.

—No puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo, tengo que trabajar y un bebé de su edad necesita alimentarse cada tres horas y casi con la misma frecuencia un cambio de pañal y no puede esperar hasta que yo regrese –en cuanto Sherlock abrió la boca John continuó– y no, Molly no puede ayudarte ella también tiene que trabajar, y aún no sabemos cuándo vaya a regresar la Señora Hudson, su hermana sigue muy enferma…por cierto hay que ponerle llave a su puerta porque la dejó abierta, e incluso cuando esté aquí la responsabilidad es tuya no de ella.

No de muy buena gana Sherlock tuvo que aceptar que John tenía razón. Le tomó varios intentos aprender a poner un pañal, la primera vez que lo hizo más parecía que iba a realizar su primera operación; su cara se veía tan concentrada como cuando investiga a alguno asesino serial, usó tapabocas, guantes, cerca de diez toallitas húmedas y tanto talco que termino haciendo estornudar a John y al bebé y su camisa gris terminó blanca, por más que John intentó estar serio apenas terminó el detective con un suspiro de alivio, estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que el pelinegro se molestara y se fuera a sentar a su sillón favorito con cara de pocos amigos.

Preparar mamilas no representó ningún desafío, pero cuando el doctor intentó enseñarle a bañar al bebé Sherlock se reusó tajantemente, el miedo de lastimarlo se leía claramente en su rostro, por lo que acordaron que era algo que John podía hacer al regresar del trabajo.

Por la noche John hizo que Sherlock cargara al pequeño, fue la primera vez desde que el bebé llegara al 221 B que estaba en los brazos del detective. Al principio fue algo torpe, el pequeño lucía incómodo, y John lo ayudó a colocar los brazos de la manera correcta, al hacerlo el doctor tuvo que rodear a Sherlock con sus brazos, nunca había estado tan cerca del detective y sintió una pequeña agitación en el pecho que decidió ignorar.

Una vez que el bebé se durmió, John preparó dos tazas de té, dejó una en la mesita que se encuentra a un costado del sillón de Sherlock en donde yacía el detective pensativo con las manos en forma de plegaria bajo la barbilla, el tener al bebé con John rodeándolo con sus brazos lo había dejado con una extraña sensación que no lograba entender. John se sentó frente a él tomando un sorbo de su té mientras observaba a su amigo, se preguntaba que estaría pasando por su cabeza.

—No podemos seguir llamándole al bebé, así por siempre, necesita un nombre.

—Alguien más se lo pondrá, nosotros no podemos quedarnos con él –contestó Sherlock como si fuera un mantra, pero John notó que ya no lo decía tan convencido.

—¿Nunca pensaste cómo te hubiera gustado que se llamara tu hermanito? –preguntó John haciendo caso omiso a la declaración de Sherlock.

El detective quedó pensativo por unos segundos antes de sonreír y contestarle a John.

—Capitán Drake, Calicó Jack, Barba negra, Barba roja.

—¿Querías ponerle el nombre de un pirata? –dijo John entre risas.

—Tenía siete años y me gustaban mucho las historias de piratas.

—Ayer me sorprendió escuchar que solías ser muy apegado a Mycroft.

—Es común para un niño idealizar a su hermano mayor, hasta que creces y te das cuenta de que en realidad es un idiota… ¿tú nunca idealizaste a Harry?

—Por supuesto, pero no era apegado a ella, no es que no quisiera, pero ella siempre me hacía a un lado, mi relación con mi hermana nunca ha sido buena, somos muy diferentes, pero al parecer Mycroft y tú eran inseparables.

—Hasta antes de conocer a Victor, Mycroft era la única persona que me entendía, y he de reconocer que siempre se preocupó y cuidó de mí.

—Aun lo hace.

—Lo sé, pero no debe saber que lo pienso –aclaró el detective lanzando una mirada de advertencia al doctor, quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron interminables para Sherlock, parecían un maratón de alimentar y cambiar pañales al bebé, no tenía tiempo para nada, cuando el pequeño se quedaba dormido aprovechaba para continuar con algunos experimentos, o descansar un poco, pero el respiro no duraba mucho y al poco rato la rutina de leche y pañal volvía a comenzar.

Por las noches John encontraba al detective tumbado en el sillón completamente agotado, con el cabello revuelto, la camisa manchada y a medio fajar, el aspecto siempre impecable parecía ahora cosa del pasado, le enternecía verlo así, aunque por supuesto eso era algo que jamás diría en voz alta. La nueva rutina del doctor consistía en llegar de la clínica, jugar con el bebé un rato, bañarlo, alimentarlo y acostarlo, una vez que el niño se dormía pedía o preparaba algo rápido de comer. Al momento de cenar prácticamente tenía que arrastrar al detective a la mesa, ya que lo único que éste quería era dormir. El hacerse cargo de un bebé y vigilar que el detective se encontrara bien le había duplicado el trabajo y, sin embargo, lo disfrutaba.

Con el paso de los días se hizo cada vez más evidente que necesitaban comprar una cuna, no era correcto que Sherlock continuara durmiendo en el sillón, sus articulaciones empezaban a dolerle y no tenía un descanso adecuado, por lo que poco a poco el 221 B fue llenándose de artículos para bebé; una cuna en la habitación de Sherlock, una sillita y un hervidor de mamilas en la cocina, un corral con juguetes en la sala, un mueble en el pasillo afuera del baño con ropa y pañales del bebé y un monitor que llevaban a todos lados.

No tardó mucho tampoco en que Sherlock se adaptara a su nuevo estilo de vida, de hecho, se había vuelto muy hábil al respecto. Después de alimentar al bebé y cambiarle el pañal, lo ponía en el corral con algunos juguetes o bien en la silla de la cocina y lo mecía con el pie mientras estaba en la computadora o hacía algún experimento, incluso había usado al bebé como sujeto de prueba, estudiando sus reacciones a diferentes estímulos, repitiendo algunos para programarlo a ciertas acciones, asunto por el cual fue reprendido por John, aunque no muy severamente, ya que si Sherlock comenzaba a encontrar interesante al bebé tal vez desistiría de la idea de entregarlo a alguien más.

El detective sonrió satisfecho cuando descubrió que el pequeño lo buscaba afanosamente cada que escuchaba _"Experience de Ludovico Einaudi"_ porque sabía que era el momento en el que éste aparecía con una mamila, o cuando buscaba a John al escuchar _"arrival of the birds de The cinematic orchestra"_ ya que eso significaba que había llegado la hora de su baño.

Gracias a Internet Sherlock se enteró de la existencia de un cargador portátil para bebés, se maravilló tanto de su utilidad que empezó a usarlo no solo cuando salía a hacer algunas compras, sino también en el departamento, sorprendiendo una noche a John al llegar y encontrarlo con el bebé a su espalda mientras cocinaba pasta y pan de ajo, por supuesto no era normal ver al detective cocinando, pero quería poner a prueba todo lo que podía hacer con el carga bebés. Sorprendentemente la cena había estado deliciosa, John no se hacía ilusiones de que eso sucediera muy seguido, pero le complacía ver a Sherlock tan entusiasmado.

En los últimos días después del baño Sherlock se paseaba por el departamento con el bebé en brazos mientras le daba su última mamila del día, en lo que John limpiaba el desastre y ponía la mesa para los dos. Sherlock observaba al bebé con ternura, una expresión que John nunca antes había visto en el rostro de su amigo.

Cuando Mycroft se enteró de la presencia de un bebé en Baker Street llamó de inmediato, afortunadamente estaba en una gira por Asia y eso le impedía presentarse en el lugar. Sherlock se negó rotundamente a dar algún tipo de explicación, alegando que no era asunto suyo y que se trataba de algo temporal, sus padres tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda ya que se negaron a decir nada hasta que no lo hiciera su hijo menor, aunque ignoraban el deseo de éste de deshacerse del bebé.

* * *

La primera vez que Sherlock y John tuvieron que salir al llamado de Scotland Yard se les encogió el corazón al pensar que debían dejar al pequeño al cuidado de alguien más. Mike aceptó encantado hacerse cargo del niño, él y su esposa estaban en busca de su segundo hijo y el tener la presencia de un bebé en casa era más que bienvenida, no pidió muchas explicaciones, conocía a esos dos y sabía que le contarían todo cuando estuvieran menos ocupados y con ánimos de hacerlo.

A Sherlock le tomó varios minutos poder concentrarse, tardando un poco más que de costumbre en encontrar las pistas, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva por parte de Greg y su equipo, así como una de preocupación por parte de John. El caso les tomó tres días, en los cuales Mike y su esposa no dudaron en ayudarlos cada que los necesitaban, ya que en ocasiones John se quedaba en casa con el bebé. Después de resolver el caso John notó a Sherlock distante y demasiado pensativo, y al parecer el bebé también lo estaba resintiendo ya que su carácter siempre tranquilo y alegre, había cambiado a uno mal humorado.

Sherlock había notado con preocupación que sus sentimientos por el bebé estaban creciendo, lo cual lo distraía y estaba empezando a causarle problemas.

* * *

Desde que el bebé había llegado se volvió tradición para John salir los sábados al medio día a caminar con el niño. Esa tarde cuando regresaba de Regents park encontró a Sherlock de pie frente a Mycroft y un hombre jamás había visto sentados en el sillón, la tensión que se sentía en el lugar no le gustó nada, menos aun cuando vio el semblante sombrío en el rostro de Sherlock.

—John te presento a Hunter Hallman uno de los directores de Cornerstore.

El hombre se puso de pie con la intención de saludar a John, pero éste dio dos pasos hacia atrás abrazando con más fuerza al pequeño.


	5. El pequeño Holmes

**El pequeño Holmes**

El director de pedidos especiales de Cornerstore había estado tan enojado que no prestó atención al nombre de la persona a quien le había sido entregado el bebé, fue hasta una semana después que Hunter volvió a leer la carta antes de deshacerse de ella, palideciendo de inmediato al notar el nombre del remitente; se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Sherlock Holmes, el hermano menor de Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock incluso había mencionado el nombre de su hermano en una línea por si quedaba alguna duda. Hunter pasó del enojo a la preocupación, ya que si había alguien a quien nadie en su sano juicio quería tener de enemigo era precisamente a Mycroft Holmes.

Era obvio que Mycroft aún no sabía del incidente, de lo contrario su negocio ya estaría cerrado, pero seguro no tardaría en enterarse, por lo que inmediatamente trató de ponerse en contacto con el político, lo cual no fue fácil ya que este se encontraba en una gira de trabajo por el continente asiático, siendo un mes después cuando al fin logró concertar una cita con él.

* * *

Hunter se había presentado en el club Diógenes con una fina y cara botella de whisky, de la cual solamente existían 255 ejemplares, esta había sido lanzada en el 2003 para conmemorar el 50 aniversario de la coronación de la Reina Elizabeth II, un regalo bastante costoso que, junto con la promesa de resarcir el daño, espera lograr congraciarse con el político.

Al día siguiente fue acompañado por Mycroft al departamento de Sherlock, a éste también le había llevado un obsequio, una botella de vino francés, menos caro que la botella de whisky, pero aun así costosa, a modo de disculpa por las molestias ocasionadas debido al error de su gerente, asegurándole de paso que ésta ya no laboraba en la empresa.

Poco antes de que llegara John con el bebé Sherlock había escuchado en silencio todas las explicaciones y disculpas por parte del director, intercambiando de vez en cuando alguna mirada con su hermano, lo cual comenzaba a poner nervioso a Hunter.

Cuando John entró al departamento y después de que Sherlock lo presentara con Hunter, Mycroft buscó con la mirada el rostro del bebé, sin embargo, el pequeño tenía su cara enterrada en el pecho de John y por lo tanto oculta para el mayor de los Holmes.

—¿Entonces, ya tienes casa para el niño, ya sabes quién se va a hacer cargo de él?

La pregunta de Sherlock ocasionó un fuerte dolor en el pecho de John, volteando a verlo con la boca entre abierta y la garganta seca.

—Por supuesto Señor Holmes –contestó Hunter con una inquieta sonrisa.

—Sabes quién soy yo ¿cierto? –dijo Sherlock perforando al hombre con la mirada, Hunter tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza– entonces no trates de engañarme, eso solamente me enfurece.

—Aun no –confesó– pero lo haremos, fue la compañía quien cometió el error y por lo tanto nos corresponde a nosotros solucionarlo, el bebé ya no será un problema para usted.

—Así es que yo te entrego al bebé y hago de cuenta que nada ocurrió…

—Sherlock… –interrumpió John, pero Sherlock lo hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano.

—Y saliendo de aquí vas y lo entregas en un orfanato –continuó el menor de los Holmes.

—Bueno esa parta aún no está decidida –contestó nervioso Hunter, Sherlock levantó una ceja con incredulidad– ciertamente es una posibilidad, pero ese ya no es problema suyo.

—¿¡Qué ya no es problema mío?! –contestó furioso Sherlock– el niño ha estado aquí por 5 semanas ¿y pretendes que no me importe saber lo que va a pasar con él?

—Le aseguro que quedará en buenas manos, yo personalmente…

—No –la sala quedó en silencio y todas las miradas se enfocaron en Sherlock–, el bebé se queda.

—No seas ridículo Sherlock –hablo por primera vez Mycroft– ¿que van a hacer John y tú con un bebé? ¿Qué clase de padres serían para ese niño? Su estilo de vida ni siquiera se los permitiría.

—Nos hemos acoplado bastante bien en estas cinco semanas –contestó el pelinegro.

—Sherlock ese niño no es uno más de tus experimentos –dijo Mycroft mientras se ponía de pie enfrentado a su hermano– es un ser humano ¿qué va a suceder cuando se acabe la novedad? Un hijo es para toda la vida, y ninguno de ustedes dos está capacitado para hacerse cargo de él.

—Eso tú no lo sabes.

—Es bastante obvio Sherlock, ni siquiera le has dado un nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes qué no?

—Porque en todo este tiempo sólo te has referido a él como "el niño" y no has dicho ningún nombre.

—Eso no significa que no lo tenga –en respuesta a la declaración de Sherlock, Mycroft levantó una ceja mirando a su hermano de manera burlona– se llama Hamish, Hamish William Holmes.

Al escuchar el nombre del niño John sintió un nudo en la garganta, y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. El pequeño debió haber sentido algo porque en ese momento levantó la cabeza y se giró en dirección a los tres hombres que estaban de frente, ganándose la mirada del político. Mycroft casi nunca perdía el control, sin embargo, la vista del niño logró descolocarlo por unos segundos, era cómo ver nuevamente a Sherlock cuando era un bebé, las imágenes y vivencias que tuvo con su hermano menor vinieron a su mente de golpe.

—¡Es un Holmes Mycroft! –continuó el detective– aunque sea fabricado, sigue siendo un Holmes, lleva nuestro ADN, ¿de verdad vas a permitir que sea llevado a un orfanato, que un extraño o una familia cualquiera se haga cargo de nuestro hermano? ¿Y qué tal si no le dan un buen tipo de vida? Él debe quedarse con nosotros, además no creo que mami se pusiera muy contenta con esa decisión.

—¿Lo saben nuestros padres? –preguntó el político volteando a ver nuevamente a Sherlock, quien asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta– ¿Están de acuerdo en que te hagas cargo de él?

—Si.

—¿Sé puede saber entonces por qué aún no lo has registrado?

—Necesito tu ayuda con eso, nadie me va a creer que éste bebé llegó por mensajería.

Por dos minutos nadie dijo nada, los hermanos Holmes se sostenían la mirada en lo que parecía ser un dialogo que sólo ellos entendían. Con un largo suspiro Mycroft se dirigió al Directivo de Cornerstore.

—Mi hermano tiene razón, el bebé debe quedarse, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

—¿Entonces estamos bien? –preguntó Hunter inseguro mientras se levantaba.

—Estamos bien —Mycroft dio una última mirada al pequeño antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su hermano– Es aterrador lo mucho que se parece a ti –Mycroft trató de parecer displicente, sin embargo, tanto Sherlock como John notaron la añoranza en la mirada del pelirrojo.

Antes de que su hermano saliera del departamento Sherlock volvió a llamar su atención.

—Te hablo el lunes para que veamos lo del registro de Hamish.

El político estudió el rostro de su hermano una vez más, para posteriormente asentir y salir.

Fue hasta que Mycroft y Hunter salieron del edificio cuando John notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración, la perspectiva de perder al bebé lo había asustado mucho, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que si Sherlock le hubiera entregado el pequeño a su hermano hubiera sido muy difícil para él perdonarlo, eventualmente lo haría por supuesto, pero le habría costado trabajo.

—¿Entonces nos quedamos con el bebé? –preguntó el doctor aún inseguro, Sherlock todavía estaba parado frente a la puerta del departamento de espaldas a él.

—Si, va a ser mucho trabajo, pero creo que podremos con ello, tendremos que organizarnos bien –John sonrió y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, olvidando que Sherlock no podía verlo, pero no se atrevía a contestar por temor a que la voz le fallase.

El detective entró a la cocina y continuó con el experimento en el que estaba trabajando hasta antes de que llegara su hermano. John se quedó parado en donde estaba hasta lograr recuperar la compostura, para después anunciar que llevaría al bebé a su cuna, ya que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

—Así es que ¿Hamish? –preguntó el doctor caminando por detrás de Sherlock, después de acostar al pequeño, y sentándose frente a este, el detective levantó la mirada del microscopio al que en realidad no le estaba poniendo atención, demasiado distraído por lo que acababa de suceder y con muchas incógnitas dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—Hamish William, si…. ¿no te gusta?

—Sabes que nunca me ha gustado el nombre de Hamish, pero me siento alagado.

—Es perfecto –declaró el detective levantándose para servirse un vaso con agua.

Cuando se sentó nuevamente Sherlock se veía cansado e intranquilo, a John le preocupó que su decisión sobre quedarse con el bebé fuera por los motivos equivocados, que sólo lo hubiera hecho para llevarle la contraria a su hermano, pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar al respecto Sherlock le confeso algunas de sus inquietudes; la angustia que había experimentado al dejar a Hamish en brazos de Mike y las dificultades para concentrarse apenas llegaron con Greg, guardándose para sí mismo el dolor que sintió cuando tuvo que salir dejando a John con el bebé llorando en sus brazos, sabía que no sólo había sido por el bebé, sino también por John, esa tarde lo extrañó más que nunca.

—Sherlock es completamente normal, es un indefenso bebé que está bajo tus cuidados y ha activado tu instinto por querer protegerlo, fue la primera vez que te separaste de él, a mí me pasó lo mismo, pero ya verás que con el tiempo será más fácil, además no estás solo en esto, yo estoy contigo lo haremos juntos, y hay mucha gente que nos aprecia y sé que no dudaran en apoyarnos cuando los necesitemos –sin darse cuenta John había puesto su mano encima de la de Sherlock, acariciándola con su pulgar de manera tranquilizadora, ocasionando que el corazón de su mejor amigo comenzara a latir a toda velocidad, cuando John apartó su mano el detective lamentó su perdida.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, John pensó que tal vez debería dejarlo solo para que terminara de digerir lo que acababa de decirle, sin embargo, el detective volvió a hablar.

—Con respecto a eso John… hay algo que quiero preguntarte…. Obviamente no tienes que aceptar, es solo una idea… pero bueno, es que yo sé que estás encariñado con el niño y….

—Sherlock ¿qué sucede? –lo interrumpió John al notar su nerviosismo.

—Yo…. ¿adoptarías al niño? –el detective lo dijo tan rápido que John no estuvo seguro de haberle entendido.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me gustaría saber si quisieras adoptar al bebé –volvió a repetir tras tomar un respiro.

John se quedó observando al detective con una mezcla de emoción y decepción; _"así es que por eso cambio de idea, no es que quiera quedarse con el niño, es porque piensa dejármelo a mí",_ Sherlock pareció leer los pensamientos de John porque inmediatamente volvió a hablar.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes con el niño, te estoy pidiendo que junto conmigo seas el padre del niño, mis padres lo dejaron a mi cuidado y sería muy extraño que diga que se trata de mi hermano, un hijo es más creíble, y aunque Hamish crecerá viendo en ti a una figura paterna me gustaría que quedara establecido de manera legal, así yo estaría mucho más tranquilo, porque si algo llegara a pasarme sé que él queda a tu cuidado, claro que no tienes que aceptar, ni contestar ahora, estoy consciente de que es una gran responsabilidad, así es que piénsalo… ¿John? –Sherlock notó una extraña mirada en los ojos del doctor– ¿John estás bien? Mira olvida lo que dije, sólo era una idea, no pasa nada…

—¿Quieres que tú y yo seamos los padres de Hamish?

—Esa es la idea, aunque si no quieres…

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Estas seguro? Porque eso significa que también tendré derechos sobre él.

—Lo sé, pero confío en ti, no te lo pediría si no hubiera analizado la situación desde todos los ángulos.

Un fuerte deseo por abrazar y besar a Sherlock inundó a John ¿de dónde venía eso? Sherlock es su mejor amigo y, sin embargo, el beso que quería darle no tenía nada de amistoso, seguro era por la emoción de adoptar al bebé, aunque de cualquier forma era inquietante que reaccionara de esa manera.

—Me encantará ser el padre de Hamish –dijo John con la ilusión claramente reflejada en su mirada– aunque creo que ahora si daremos motivos para que la gente hablé –prosiguió con tono jocoso.

—La gente de cualquier manera lo hace –contestó Sherlock con un movimiento de mano.

Por varios minutos se quedaron en silencio, la atmósfera había cambiado y ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer a continuación, Sherlock jugueteaba con sus manos y John mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Fue el doctor quien rompió la tensión anunciando que subiría a su recámara para recostarse un poco antes de que Hamish se despertara nuevamente mientras que Sherlock anunció que proseguiría con su experimento.

* * *

En cuanto regresó la Señora Hudson de Birmingham Sherlock se encargó de darle la noticia del bebé, al inicio se rió pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio quedo muda, momentos después estalló en un llanto de felicidad al sentirse como la abuela del pequeño Holmes, que en realidad para Sherlock y John lo era, ya que ven en la Señora Hudson a una segunda madre. Mientras Sherlock hablaba con la Señora Hudson, John fue a hablar con Molly y con Mike, de Greg se encargaría Mycroft.

No pasó mucho para que los trámites del registro y la adopción de Hamish quedaran arreglados, Mycroft se había movilizado sorprendentemente rápido e incluso arregló una pequeña recepción en un restaurante a la que asistieron la Señora Hudson, Molly, Mike y obviamente Greg y sus padres. Como todo bebé, Hamish se había robado el corazón de todos, pero especialmente el de Greg, quien prácticamente había acaparado la atención del pequeño poniendo un poco celoso a Mycroft.

* * *

John entendía ahora a las madres primerizas que se la pasaban tomando fotos de su primogénito para presumirlas después con todo el mundo, él mismo no perdía oportunidad alguna para hablar sobre su reciente paternidad.

Una tarde Sherlock llegó a la clínica en la que John se encontraba trabajando, llevaba al pequeño en brazos, quien no paraba de llorar, el detective lo consideraba una emergencia, por lo que sin escuchar a la asistente del doctor se metió sin más ni más al consultorio del mismo sin pedir permiso. John estaba dando consulta a una mujer adulta, ambos saltaron ante la intromisión, pero Sherlock aseguraba que era algo grave, John se preocupó, pero fue su propia paciente quien sugirió que podría ser que sólo estuviera rozado, cuando comprobaron la teoría, John se sintió doblemente avergonzado, Sherlock en su lugar, salió más tranquilo.

—De verdad lamento mucho la situación –dijo el doctor sonrojado.

—No se preocupe, es su primer bebé ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—Descuida así siempre pasa, uno se asusta de todo, felicidades por su pequeño, es un niño muy hermoso, se parece mucho a su esposo.

Curiosamente a John no le molestó la afirmación de su paciente, de hecho, deseo que fuera cierto.

* * *

Greg buscaba cualquier pretexto para ir a visitar a Sherlock y a John, ahora que Hamish estaba un poco más grande era más divertido jugar con él, y aunque Mycroft parecía ir más por acompañar a su prometido que por gusto lo cierto era que también le agradaba ver al pequeño y lo bien que se estaba desarrollando.

Hamish se reía mientras jugaba con sus manos, cuando Greg se las tomaba y las escondía entre las suyas el niño las buscaba moviendo su cabecita a todos lados, y cuando estaba a punto llorar Greg las soltaba para que estuvieran nuevamente a la vista, entonces el pequeño se reía y parecía feliz de nuevo, esta misma acción los mantuvo entretenidos por varios minutos, y mientras que John y el inspector se reían, Mycroft y Sherlock fruncían el ceño sin entender las reacciones del niño.

—Me tocó un bebé defectuoso –dijo Sherlock con un bufido. John inmediatamente volteó a verlo ofendido, nadie insultaba a su hijo, nadie, ni siquiera Sherlock.

—Hamish es perfecto.

—No lo es.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sherlock –contestó Mycroft.

—Vamos John, apenas no ve sus manos y se pone triste, como si no las tuviera pegadas al cuerpo –contestó Sherlock exasperado– y luego juega con ellas como si fueran un juguete.

—Porque para él lo son, es un bebé, aún no está consciente de que es parte de su cuerpo eso lo irá descubriendo poco a poco.

—Es verdad –lo apoyo Greg– mi mamá una vez me contó que de bebé cuando apenas me estaban saliendo los dientes, me mordí el pie y me puse a llorar, porque lógicamente me lastimé –continuó riendo– ella piensa que tal vez en ese momento descubrí que el pie era parte de mi cuerpo.

—No creo que Mycroft y Yo hayamos pasado por algo similar.

—Seguramente no, de hecho, estoy seguro de que salieron del vientre de su madre gateando y diciéndole al doctor todo lo que hizo mal durante el parto –dijo John riendo y haciendo que Greg soltara una carcajada.

Sherlock trató de mostrarse ofendido, sin embargo, la mueca de una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca, Mycroft agacho la cabeza tratando de contener la risa.

* * *

Antes de acostar a Hamish, John lo arrullaba entre sus brazos diciéndole en voz baja lo hermoso y perfecto que era, y que Sherlock se había equivocado en su evaluación sobre él, acarició su cabecita y justo cuando lo iba a acomodar en su cuna vio a Sherlock parado en la entrada de la habitación ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? John no sabría decirlo, el detective se acercó y poniendo una mano en la espalda del doctor se agacho para acariciar con su nariz la mejilla de su hijo antes de darle un beso en la frente, el pequeño ya medio dormido sonrió, tal acción puso a John en la luna. Cuando el detective se levantó su mirada se cruzó con la del doctor, sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo normal, a John le pareció ver que la mirada de su amigo se había desviado a sus labios por unos segundos, pero rápidamente se separó y se alejó rumbo a la sala anunciando que la Señora Hudson acababa de subirles galletas y té.


	6. Experimentos y emociones

**Experimentos y emociones**

Era la segunda vez que Sherlock salía corriendo al baño, no había nada que vomitar, pero eso no le quitaba el deseo de hacerlo, John lo miraba con una mezcla de ternura y diversión. Su agripado hijo acababa de tallarse la nariz, embarrándose así un poco del fluido que salía de la misma, antes de que Sherlock pudiera limpiarlo el pequeño se llevó la mano a la boca, tal acción fue la causante de las náuseas del detective.

Quien iba a decir que Sherlock que caminaba por drenajes, azotaba cadáveres, guardaba ojos, dedos y hasta cabezas humanas en su refrigerador, era susceptible a un poco de fluido nasal, para John, incluso para el propio Sherlock esa era toda una revelación.

Una vez que se sintió mejor Sherlock regresó a la sala y se sentó junto a John, aunque su rostro aun reflejaba asco.

—John, ¿cómo pudo Hamish hacer algo así?

—No sabe lo que hace –contestó con una sonrisa acariciando la espalda del detective, él no lo sabía, pero Sherlock amaba cuando lo tocaba.

—Es asqueroso John.

—Lo sé, pero no lo hizo a propósito, es normal que los bebés lo hagan.

—Pero son fluidos que su cuerpo desecha.

—Ya lo aprenderá, por ahora habrá que ser más rápidos con el papel para que no vuelva a ocurrir…..¿quieres un té amor? –John no estuvo consciente de lo que acababa de decir hasta que vio la cara de sorpresa de Sherlock– Lo… lo.. lo siento, es que estamos con Hamish y bueno, luego le hablo así a él –dijo, aunque no recordaba nunca haberle dicho de esa manera al pequeño– y….

—Te confundiste, no importa está bien, lo entiendo –Sherlock sabía que fue un accidente, sin embargo, le había gustado lo que había dicho.

Después de unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada y mucho menos a voltear a verse, John se levantó, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un poco de té, se sentía consternado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no sabía porque le había dicho "amor" a Sherlock y lo peor era que en el momento lo sintió como lo más natural.

John regresó a la estancia y puso una taza de té junto a su amigo, quien parecía no haber movido ni un solo músculo desde que John se levantara, pero la tensión desapareció cuando Hamish volvió a tocar su nariz.

—¡John! –gritó Sherlock saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Ya voy, ya voy –contestó el doctor riendo apresurándose a limpiar al bebé.

* * *

Una epidemia de gripe tuvo a John muy ocupado, saliendo incluso una hora más tarde de lo normal, moría de hambre y sueño, esperaba de corazón que Sherlock hubiera cocinado o al menos pedido algo de comer.

Al entrar al departamento se encontró con una escena que lejos de espantarle el hambre lo aumento, aunque no era precisamente el mismo tipo de apetito. Su loco compañero de piso yacía tumbado de espaldas en la alfombra encima de una cobija, usando únicamente unos muy entallados boxers negros, en una postura que John encontró sumamente sugerente; su pierna derecha estaba doblada hacia su pecho tocando con el talón del pie su glúteo, la pierna izquierda estaba levantada hacia el techo, ligeramente doblada también y sostenía el pie con sus dos manos, sus glúteo daban directamente hacia la puerta, junto a él se encontraba Hamish exactamente en la misma posición, pero lo ojos de John se enfocaron únicamente en el trasero de Sherlock.

El detective levantó la pierna derecha acomodándola en la misma postura que la otra, tomando el pie de ésta con su mano derecha y comenzó a balancearse de un lado al otro, la risa de Hamish distrajo a John y en ese momento se le cayeron las llaves que llevaba en la mano.

—¡John! –exclamó Sherlock al escuchar el ruido y darse cuenta de que su compañero de piso acababa de llegar, rápidamente se puso de pie y levanto al pequeño del piso– llegas temprano.

—¿Temprano? De hecho, llegué una hora más tarde –A John le costaba mirar a Sherlock de frente, pero tampoco se atrevía a bajar mucho la mirada para no encontrarse con el cuerpo semi-desnudo de su amigo, un hermoso y marcado cuerpo semi-desnudo que amenazaba con ocasionarle problemas.

—¿De verdad? Creo que se me fue el tiempo.

—¿Por qué Hamish y tú estaban en el piso? –preguntó el doctor, tomando al niño de los brazos de Sherlock dando la vuelta de forma inmediata en dirección a la cocina.

—Estaba imitando sus movimientos, no tienes idea de la cantidad de músculos y articulaciones que estira y mueve un bebé, creo que trabajé partes del cuerpo que había ignorado casi toda mi vida –contestó el detective siguiendo al doctor.

Cuando entró a la cocina John sabía que debía estar ligeramente sonrojado, abrió la puerta del refrigerador con el pretexto de buscar algo de comer, esperaba que la brisa fresca le ayudara a relajarse y de paso le serviría de protección para no enfrentar a Sherlock. Antes de que John preguntara si ya había ordenado algo para la cena, Sherlock se le adelantó informándole que en la estufa había una olla de risotto con hogos y en el horno un pay de pollo que había preparado al medio día. John le agradeció, pero al girarse Sherlock ya estaba caminando hacia su habitación anunciando que se pondría algo de ropa.

Cuando el detective desapareció John soltó un suspiro de alivio, se sentía como un tonto perdiendo el control de esa manera, no es como si fuera la primera vez que viera a Sherlock semi-desnudo, entonces, ¿por qué le había afectado tanto en esta ocasión?, aunque en su defensa debía agregar que cuando lo veía enrollado en una sábana ésta cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y su torso nunca había estado tan visible.

Hamish estaba sentado en su silla para comer en la cocina, John lo alimentaba raspando un poco de manzana con una cuchara, cuando Sherlock regresó llevaba puesta su pijama y una fina bata de seda azul cobalto, los platos en la mesa estaban en sus respectivos lugares y la comida se estaba calentando, los deliciosos aromas le recordaron a John que aún no había comido, su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos y Sherlock lo relevó para darle de comer a Hamish. El resto de la noche prosiguió como todos los días, excepto que en esta ocasión Sherlock bañó a bebé ya que John se veía muy cansado, ahora que el niño estaba más grande el temor a bañarlo había desaparecido.

Pese a lo cansado que estaba John no pudo conciliar el sueño sino hasta muy entrada la madrugada, la imagen de cierto detective y las emociones que le había hecho sentir lo estaban manteniendo demasiado despierto.

* * *

—¿Tenemos tiempo? –preguntó Mycroft caminando detrás de su hermano al pasar por la cocina en dirección al baño.

—John tardará en llegar, lo mandé a buscar un libro al otro lado de la ciudad ¿trajiste todo? –la pregunta era innecesaria, Sherlock sabía que la respuesta era obvia, y no necesitaba dar la vuelta para saber que en esos momentos su hermano ponía los ojos en blanco.

Los hermanos Holmes entraron al baño, Sherlock traía en los brazos a Hamish quien lo único que estaba usando en ese momento era un pañal, el detective abrió las llaves de agua, cuando sintió que la temperatura era la adecuada puso el tapón a la tina y dejó que el agua corriera.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron en el suelo, Sherlock cargaba a Hamish con una mano mientras que con la otra revisaba el contenido de la bolsa que su hermano había llevado consigo: esencias y líquidos para burbujas de diferentes aromas y colores eran lo que había en su interior. Sherlock desechó algunos frascos y apartó los que le interesaban.

—Hiciste a un lado la esencia de chocolate –comentó Mycroft al pensar que su hermano había cometido un error.

—Lo sé –dijo el detective, ante la mirada inquisitiva del político volvió a hablar– no me gusta el chocolate –Mycroft abrió los ojos muy grandes y observó al detective como si se tratara de un desconocido.

—¡De niño siempre pedías pastel de chocolate!

—De niño me gustaba, ya no.

—¡¿Desde cuándo!? –exigió el mayor de los Holmes.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me enfermé por haber comido mucha mezcla para pastel de chocolate? –su hermano quedó pensativo por unos segundos para posteriormente asentir– desde entonces no soporto el aroma a chocolate y trato de evitar comerlo de ser posible.

—Entonces ¿por qué sigues pidiendo pastel de chocolate?

—Es el favorito de John –contestó el detective entre dientes, volteando al lado contrario de su hermano, quien lo observó con las cejas levantadas.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Sherlock notó que el agua había llegado a la altura deseaba, el detective sabía que a su hijo le gustaban los aromas dulces por lo que puso unas gotas de esencia de fresas, agregando también un poco de cada líquido para hacer burbujas de diferentes colores, agitó un poco el agua con una de sus manos hasta que las pompas de jabón comenzaron a aparecer en la superficie.

Sherlock desvistió al bebé y lo metió a la tina, el pequeño estaba fascinado él nunca tenía tantas burbujas en su baño, de hecho, casi nunca tenía burbujas en su baño. Hamish estaba feliz jugando con el jabonoso líquido, Sherlock y Mycroft observaban con suma atención las reacciones del niño según el color de las burbujas, las de tonos verdosos eran las que llamaban más su atención, cuando las veía aplaudía y se emocionaba más que con cualquier otra, las de tonos naranjas o morados las aplastaba y las azules parecían relajarlo, a las amarillas no les hacía mucho caso.

* * *

John estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su edificio cuando vio a Greg cruzando la calle en su dirección, el inspector apresuró el paso para acercarse a saludar al rubio y ayudarlo con las bolsas que traía cargando, lo cual John agradeció.

—¿Y Mycroft? –preguntó el doctor.

—Me dijo que nos veríamos aquí.

John notó que la aldaba de su puerta estaba girada a un lado, lo que significaba que Mycroft ya había llegado, sin embargo, al entrar a su apartamento le extraño no encontrar a los hermanos Holmes en la sala, cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Sherlock escucho las inconfundibles risas de su hijo. Después de que John y Greg dejaran las bolsas de las compras en la cocina se dirigieron al baño, que era desde donde se escuchaba todo el alboroto.

La puerta del baño estaba entre abierta por lo que John solamente la empujó, al abrirse la imagen que él y Greg se encontraron era de lo más extraña.

Había agua por todo el piso del baño, Sherlock estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la tapa del inodoro, no llevaba zapatos, ni calcetines y se notaba que la parte baja de los pantalones estaba mojada, tenía las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta los codos y espuma salpicada por el cabello, estaba muy concentrado con vista dirigida a la bañera en la que se encontraba Hamish jugando con las burbujas, riendo y balbuceando, Mycroft por su parte estaba sentado en el mueble del lavabo con los pies apoyadas a un costado de su hermano y parecía escribir algo en su celular.

—Se puede saber ¿que están haciendo? –preguntó John entre divertido y curioso.

—Hola John –dijo Mycroft sin levantar la vista del celular.

—Estamos analizando las reacciones de Hamish a las burbujas de jabón dependiendo del color de las mismas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Hamish en la tina? –preguntó ahora un poco preocupado el rubio.

—Mmmm –Sherlock había perdido la noción del tiempo, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaban en eso.

—¡Oh cielos! –dijo John tomando una toalla y dirigiendo hacia el niño para sacarlo del agua– Sherlock el niño no puede estar tanto tiempo en el agua, podría enfermarse, hace no mucho salió de la gripe.

—Lo hemos mantenido caliente, cambiando el agua constantemente para que no se enfríe.

—No hay peligro de que el niño se enferme John –contestó Mycroft apenas volteando a ver al rubio.

Greg carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar, y fue hasta ese momento que el político dejo de escribir en su celular y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su novio, quien se acercó para depositarle un beso en los labios a manera de saludo.

El pequeño comenzó a protestar apenas fue sacado del agua, lanzando los brazos en dirección a Sherlock.

—Ah no, no vas a ir con tu padre, no vas a regresar al agua, ya es hora de que salgas de aquí.

—Lo siento Hamish, John no nos deja seguir jugando –John le dio una mirada de advertencia, haciendo que Sherlock se encogiera de hombros, por lo que ratificó su respuesta– papá tiene razón, ya es hora de dejar el baño.

Sin importar los balbuceos y sollozos de su hijo John se dirigió a la recamara de Sherlock para secarlo y vestirlo.

—Será mejor que tú también te cambies, tienes los pantalones y la camisa mojados, te va a hacer daño –ordenó John mientras salía del baño– y apúrate para que podamos sentarnos todos a cenar.

Sherlock bufó, sin embargo, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras Mycroft y Greg lo observaban, posteriormente las miradas de ambos se encontraron y una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en sus labios.


	7. Familia feliz

**Familia feliz**

El caso del falsificador resultó no ser tan interesante como había esperado, sin embargo, el hombre era escurridizo y le tomó casi todo el día poder atraparlo y prácticamente el resto de la tarde hacer las declaraciones pertinentes para Scotland Yard, todo el papeleo y lo decepcionante del asunto terminó por poner de mal humor al detective, esperaba con ansias llegar a casa y poder ver a John y a su hijo, sabía que ellos lo harían sentir mucho mejor.

Sherlock miraba a través de la ventana mientras que el taxi atorado con el tráfico de la hora pico trataba de avanzar, de su mente no podía apartar la sonrisa de John y el sonido de la risa de su hijo. Si unos meses atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que disfrutaría tanto con actividades tan triviales como; platicar con John mientras cenaban y al mismo tiempo le daba de comer a un bebé, o sentarse en el sofá junto con su compañero de piso y jugar con un pequeñito de meses, se habría burlado.

Su departamento que anteriormente olía a té, productos químicos y un poco a la esencia a vainilla de John, actualmente se veía impregnado por los olores a talco, comidas caseras, el dulce aroma de un bebé y a veces un poco a pañales sucios, y a Sherlock le encantaba. Amaba la calidez que actualmente rodeaba a su hogar.

Cuando bajó del taxi pensó en invitar a John a cenar fuera, tal vez al restaurante de Angelo, él siempre se alegraba cuando los veía entrar, llevarían al bebé por su puesto, le gustaba que la gente los mirara y asumiera que eran una feliz pareja que salía a pasear con su hijo, Sherlock nunca los corregía, lo extraño era que de un tiempo a la fecha John tampoco lo hacía, había dejado de estar a la defensiva gritando a todo pulmón que no estaban juntos, tal vez se había cansado de estar sacando constantemente a la gente de su error.

Mientras subía las escaleras percibió un aroma diferente, el perfume empalagosamente dulce de una mujer, el detective frunció el ceño y su emoción por haber llegado a casa se desvaneció. Sus pasos se hicieron más pesados, estaba tentado a dar la vuelta y regresar más tarde, cuando estuviera seguro de que la intrusa se hubiera ido.

Sherlock estaba seguro de que John le pediría que se encargara del niño para poder salir con su nueva amiga, pero de cualquier forma si no se lo dejaba a él se lo dejaría a la Señora Hudson, el que él no llegara a casa no impedía que John tuviera una cita si eso es lo que quería, además no estaba de humor para ir a ningún otro lado, lo mejor era entrar, enfrentar la realidad y resignarse a pasar el resto de la tarde a solas con el pequeño Hamish.

La hermosa risa de su hijo llenaba el lugar, Sherlock entro por la cocina y al asomarse a la sala vio con horror que Hamish estaba en brazos de la amiga de John... mmm no, no exactamente amiga, más bien colega de la clínica en la que trabaja John, quien al parecer tiene la esperanza de llegar a ser algo más, el detective suspiro resignado.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba hablándole a su hijo como si fuera un tonto, con una voz chillona y un acento que pretendía ser gracioso, lo peor es que eso era justo de lo que el pequeño se estaba riendo, el detective frunció el ceño y miró la escena con notable disgusto, ninguno de los presentes había notado su presencia hasta que Hamish al verlo empezó a levantar los brazos en su dirección.

—Sherlock no te escuche llegar –dijo John acercándose al detective– Marian él es Sherlock.

—Hola Sherlock, que gusto conocerte, John me ha hablado mucho de ti –dijo la chica girándose en dirección al detective y extendiendo la mano que tenía libre para saludar al recién llegado.

Sherlock en lugar de tomar su mano le quitó al bebé de los brazos, se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección al baño sin decir una palabra. La mujer quedó desconcertada con la mano extendida.

—Debes disculparlo, él no es muy sociable y seguro estará cansado –trató de disculparlo John con una sonrisa tímida.

—Si, ya me di cuenta –contestó Marian molesta bajando el brazo.

* * *

Una vez que la tina contenía la cantidad y la temperatura de agua adecuada, Sherlock tomó a su hijo de la silla para bebé que tenía a un costado, lo desvistió encina de una manta que había puesto en el piso y lo metió en la bañera, el pequeño gritó de emoción y empezó a mover los brazos salpicando agua por todos lados.

—Traidor –lo regañó Sherlock, aún molesto por corresponder a las atenciones de Marian– Esa mujer estaba hablando como si tuviera algún impedimento mental y tú se lo celebrabas –el pequeño reconoció el tono severo de su padre y paró su chapoteo volteando a verlo con curiosidad, el dulce rostro de su hijo atento a lo que estaba diciendo lo suavizo, le dedicó una sonrisa triste y le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando terminó de bañarlo le dio al pequeño unos minutos más para que se divirtiera con sus juguetes, Sherlock lo observaba sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas.

—¿De que me he perdido? –John entró con una amplia sonrisa al baño, haciendo que su hijo comenzara a gritar emocionado y volviera a chapotear con sus manos, mojando así al detective, lo que, por supuesto no le había importado, ya que en esos momentos estaba más sorprendido al notar que John no tenía ninguna intención de tener una cita– Que fuerza tienes en esos brazos –John se acercó al pequeño y le alborotó el cabello– te estas preparando para las olimpiadas ¿verdad? ¿Vas a ser el próximo Michael Phelps? Apuesto a que él va a ser un pobre novato en comparación contigo.

Sherlock bufó, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa, estaba contento de que John se quedaría en casa con Hamish y él.

—Él podría llegar a serlo ¿sabes? –retó John a Sherlock, pero sin estar realmente molesto, de hecho, parecía estar de muy buen humor.

—Lo sé, Hamish podrá ser el mejor en cualquier cosa que se interese, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que le interesaran los deportes? Bien podría llegar a ser el próximo Michael Faraday.

—si, supongo que si –contestó John con una sonrisa.

—¿Pensé que saldrías con Margaret?

—Marian –lo corrigió, el detective hizo un ademán con la mano señalando lo poco que le importaba cual fuera el nombre de la susodicha– no, ella sólo estaba de paso, venía de visitar a una amiga enferma que casualmente vive cerca de aquí y pasó a saludar, quería conocer a Hamish.

—¿De paso, dices? –contestó el detective levantando una ceja con incredulidad– John, estaba usando tacones altos, traía un vestido corto y labios color carmín bastante recargado, sin mencionar el fuerte olor a perfume, ella no estaba de paso, ella esperaba que la invitaras a cenar.

—¡Oh! Ahora que lo mencionas si insinuó algo –contestó John un poco pensativo– no importa, de cualquier manera, no quería salir, prefiero quedarme en casa.

Desconcertado Sherlock observó al doctor, estaba feliz de que se quedara en casa, por supuesto, mucho, pero él nunca antes hubiera desperdiciado la oportunidad de tener una cita, menos cuando la dama era atractiva.

—Traje pasta del restaurante de Angelo –dijo John, sacando a Sherlock de sus pensamientos– voy a calentarla en lo que ustedes terminan aquí, no dejes a Hamish mucho más tiempo en la tina o se va a resfriar.

John salió del baño sin darse cuenta del escrutinio de su amigo. Unos minutos más tarde, Sherlock tomó una toalla y sacó al pequeño Holmes que peleaba por quedarse más tiempo en la tina, empapando así la playera de su padre y dejando un charco debajo de él.

* * *

Sherlock esquivó con facilidad el vaso que el falso vicario lanzó en su dirección, dedujo su movimiento desde el momento en el que la mirada del hombre se desvió hacia el escritorio una vez que se vio claramente acorralado por el detective, sin embargo, la distracción fue suficiente para sorprender a John y empujarlo en su camino al salir corriendo de la oficina del obispo. Sherlock tomó las pruebas que necesitaba del escritorio y las metió en una biblia, una vez que de reojo pudo comprobar que su compañero se encontraba bien, corrió tras el falso vicario.

Con un poco de dificultad John logró ponerse en pie, había caído mal y por lo tanto se torció el tobillo, eso no le impidió salir tras el detective, ya que unos segundos antes al tratar de no caer tomó una parte del saco del falso vicario y pudo notar que en una de las bolsas del mismo traía una pistola.

Temiendo por la seguridad del detective John corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero le llevaban mucha ventaja, podía ver a la distancia el abrigo del detective que ondeaba por los aires, una constante punzada en el tobillo le impedía poder alcanzar la velocidad deseada. Sherlock giró en una esquina y John maldijo por lo bajo ahogando un grito de frustración, disminuyó un poco el paso para tomar aire y descansar el tobillo, apenas estaba estabilizando su respiración cuando escuchó el disparo de un arma.

John sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, el pánico se apoderó de él y haciendo a un lado el dolor y el cansancio corrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, rogando a cualquier deidad que estuviera dispuesta a escucharlo, aun cuando no fuera una persona creyente, para que Sherlock estuviera a salvo.

Tardó menos de veinte segundos en encontrarlo y sin embargo le pareció que fue una eternidad, el aire frío le golpeaba los pulmones ya que en su prisa por llegar había empezado a inhalar por la boca. Al llegar a la esquina de una calle cerrada lo vio, tirado junto a un contenedor de basura, con el cuerpo ladeado y encogido como si hubiera tratado de protegerse el torso, el rostro ligeramente cubierto por los rizos oscuros y una mancha de sangre por debajo de ellos.

Estaba parado frente al detective con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quería acercarse más, pero las piernas no le respondían y tenía miedo de comprobar el estado del hombre que amaba, si lo amaba, algo que no le había resultado fácil de aceptar. John pensaba que Sherlock estaría ahí siempre, no importaba lo que sucediera, él estaría a su lado, por lo tanto, siempre habría tiempo para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, o tal vez nunca si el temor al rechazo era más grande, pero como fuera su detective no lo dejaría, siempre habrían cenas juntos, sonrisas de complicidad cuando compartían un chiste, una carcajada fuera de lugar cuando estaban en alguna escena del crimen, un regaño por algún comentario inapropiado aunque después le dedicara una sonrisa cariñosa, siempre, siempre, el tiempo es eterno, pero la vida no, y ahora todo lo que creía tener por seguro se resquebrajaba frente a él.

Se obligó a caminar, se negaba a creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, todo parecía brumoso, como si fuera una pesadilla de la cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder despertar, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del detective, debía revisarle el pulso, lo sabía, pero en lugar de eso lo abrazo y se soltó a llorar rogándole que despertara.

—Te necesito, por favor no me dejes, no me dejes, te necesito tanto, no puedo continuar sin ti, por favor, por favor, eres mi todo, eres mi mundo…por favor –el doctor repetía esas palabras como si fueran un mantra.

Un pequeño movimiento lo hizo reaccionar, acallando de forma inmediata el llanto se separó y notó que el detective estaba respirando con dificultad, el calor regresó a su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando le tomó el pulso, esperaba encontrarlo débil, sin embargo, lo tenía acelerado, con manos temblorosas le revisó la cabeza y sólo pudo ver una pequeña abertura, pero nada que tuviera que ver con la entrada de una bala, pensando que tal vez estaba desperdiciando minutos preciosos comenzó a revisar el resto del cuerpo con desesperación.

—Estoy bien –dijo el detective en voz muy baja– John….. John… estoy bien…. John –cuando al fin John lo escuchó se detuvo, apartó los rizos manchados de sangre del rostro de detective quien lo observaba con asombro.

—Sherlock ¿en dónde entró la bala? –preguntó en voz baja cómo si con eso evitara causarle más daño.

—En el abdomen.

Los ojos del doctor se ensancharon, pero entes de que volviera a entrar en pánico, el detective volvió a hablar.

—Pegó en la biblia.

—¿Perdón? –contestó John después de unos segundos en los que trató de analizar la respuesta de su amigo, sin entender lo que trataba de decir.

Con un poco de esfuerzo Sherlock al fin logro moverse, sacando la biblia que tenía sujeta al pantalón.

—Metí la biblia ente el pantalón para tener más libertad al correr, cuando Gino disparó la bala dio en la pasta dura del libro, pero aun así el impacto me aventó, al momento de caer me golpeé con el contenedor de basura y me abrí la cabeza, fue cuando perdí el conocimiento.

—Entonces estás bien –dijo John con la voz quebrada.

—Sí, estoy bien John, salvo por el golpe en la cabeza, estoy bien –contestó el detective mientras comenzaba a sentarse.

—De todas formas, debemos ir al hospital para que te revisen y te vacunen contra el tétanos –el doctor estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por guardar la compostura– Me asusté mucho.

—Lo siento.

Antes de que John volviera a romper en llanto Sherlock lo abrazó, estuvieron así por más de quince minutos, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, así era más fácil, no tenían que enfrentar la mirada del otro y estaban felices de que ambos estaban a salvo.

Cuando al fin se alejaron sus miradas se encontraron, transmitiendo en ellas todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

—Yo también te necesito John…. mucho –declaró el detective antes de acortar la distancia y unir sus labios a los de John.

* * *

La razón principal por la que Sherlock amaba los fines de semana era debido a que John no tenía que trabajar y por lo tanto podía quedarse en cama acurrucado con él, dándose el lujo de disfrutar de la fuerza y el calor de los brazos de su amado doctor tan tarde como quisiera o, mejor dicho, tan tarde como Hamish se los permitiera. Ese día, sin embargo, John había tenido que cubrir el turno de un compañero por lo que tristemente Sherlock despertó sólo en su cama, recordaba vagamente a John dándole un beso en la sien antes de irse; _"¿por qué tenía que ir a trabajar? ¿por qué no dejaba la clínica? Les iba bien con su trabajo como detective"_ , Sherlock no lo entendía, Hamish y él lo necesitaban en casa. Tomó una nota mental para hablar con John al respecto.

Después de unos minutos en los que seguía lamentando la ausencia del doctor, Sherlock escuchó a su hijo a través del monitor de bebé. Al intentar ponerse de pie sus doloridos músculos le trajeron a la memoria las actividades pasionales de la noche anterior, de forma instintiva llevó una mano al cuello en donde estaba seguro se encontraba la marca de una mordida, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al recordar el momento exacto en el que sucedió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, rápidamente borró las imágenes de su cabeza, su cuerpo comenzaba a responder ante el recuerdo y no tenía tiempo para ello, ya que Hamish y él debían cumplir con una importante empresa.

Subió a la que anteriormente fuera la habitación de John, la cual había sido redecorada y actualmente le pertenecía a Hamish, cuando el pequeño escuchó a su padre abrir la puerta se agarró de los barrotes de la cuna para ponerse de pie y darle los buenos días con una carita sonriente.

—Vamos a bañarnos Hamish –dijo el detective mientras tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos– hoy tienes una importante misión, debemos estar en casa de tu tío en hora y media.

* * *

Recargados en uno de los muebles de la cocina Sherlock y Mycroft observaban cada una de las expresiones de Hamish, quien estaba sentado en su silla para comer frente a la mesa. Mycroft tenía el brazo izquierdo doblado con el codo derecho recargado en el y la mano en puño frente a su boca, tenía el ceño fruncido no muy feliz con los resultados que se estaban presentando, mientras que Sherlock con expresión imperturbable tomaba notas mentales de la situación. Con un suspiro audible y un cambio de peso en las piernas de Mycroft, Sherlock registró el desacuerdo de su hermano.

—No era lo que esperabas.

—Obviamente.

—Sin embargo, es lo que es.

—Estoy… un poco decepcionado –dijo Mycroft mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Me imagino, pero la ciencia ha hablado y no puedes forzar los resultados, Hamish no es como tu grupo de espías idiotas a quienes puedes manipular.

Mycroft bufó, estando realmente afligido al no obtener la respuesta esperada, tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua, Hamish volteó a ver a su tío balbuceando algo que, aunque no era entendible Mycroft sabía lo que quería decir, tomó uno de los vasos entrenadores que Greg había comprado para las ocasiones en las que el pequeño estaba de visita en casa y le sirvió un poco de leche. El pequeño sonrió al tomar el vaso, Mycroft que no estaba muy contento por la decisión de su sobrino olvido la molestia y sin proponérselo le regreso el gesto.

—Estas seguro de esto Sherlock –preguntó Mycroft mientras regresaba al lado de su hermano.

—Completamente, las papilas gustativas de un bebé son muy finas, aún no han sufrido ningún tipo de desgaste por lo que son más receptivas a los sabores.

La mesa de la cocina estaba embarrada de betún, crema pastelera y migajas de pan, y encima de todo ello ocho platos con una pequeña porción de pastel a medio comer, cada uno de ellos de un sabor diferente; manzana, vainilla con nuez, cereza, Limón, chocolate, durazno, queso y fresas con crema.

—Tenía la esperanza de que eligiera el de chocolate.

—Lo sé, pero debió haber encontrado que su sabor era demasiado fuerte o dulce, así que si quieres el pastel perfecto para el día de tu boda deberás confiar en la elección de Hamish.

—De fresas con crema será entonces –dijo Mycroft suspirando con resignación mientras mandaba un mensaje a Anthea.

Sherlock sacó a su hijo de la silla tomándolo por las axilas y alejándolo lo más que podía de él, ya que estaba embarrado de dulce por todos lados, no podía llevarlo así a casa, no sólo porque lo ensuciaría a él y las vestiduras del carro que Mycroft había puesto a su disposición para regresarlos a casa, sino porque John no debía enterarse pues, aunque su método para encontrar el pastel perfecto fuera infalible, estaba seguro de que John no pensaría lo mismo y lo regañaría por permitir que Hamish consumiera tanta azúcar, así que lo llevó al baño que se encontraba en el cuarto de visitas en el que comúnmente el pequeño se quedaba cuando sus tíos debían cuidar de él, le quitó la ropa y le dio un baño rápido, sacó algo de ropa y un pañal de la cómoda de la recámara y vistió a su hijo dejando la ropa sucia en la cama sabiendo que Vicky, la señora que le ayudaba con la limpieza a Mycroft se haría cargo.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con su hermano en el pasillo y juntos bajaron las escaleras.

—Mycroft…. –dijo Sherlock antes de salir de la casa.

—Descuida –lo interrumpió el político sabiendo lo que el detective estaba a punto de pedir– John no tiene por qué enterarse…. gracias por tu ayuda –el detective asintió y continuó con su camino hacia la puerta mientras el pequeño Hamish se despedía con la mano de su tío, Mycroft por muy serio y frío que pareciera nunca podía negarle una sonrisa a su sobrino.

* * *

—Sherlock ¿le diste algún dulce a Hamish? –preguntó John mientras entraba a la cocina.

—No –contestó el detective sin apartar la mirada del microscopio, no tanto porque encontrara interesante la gota de líquido que estaba observando, sino para no enfrentar la mirada del doctor– ¿qué te hace pensar tal cosa?

—Es que apenas si probó su comida y está muy inquieto, es la hora de su siesta y no se quiere dormir.

—Seguro fue algo de lo que le diste.

—Era pollo con zanahorias y apenas si las probó.

—Debieron haber sido las zanahorias.

John ladeo la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos observando al detective con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que le estaba ocultando algo.

—Deberíamos ir al parque –dijo Sherlock levantándose de la mesa al no soportar el escrutinio de su novio– eso lo cansará –y sin esperar respuesta salió de la cocina y subió a la recamara de su hijo.

John negó con la cabeza no tenía caso tratar de sacarle algo a Sherlock en ese momento, de cualquier forma, siempre había algo que terminaba por delatarlo, así que para que desgastarse, fue al perchero tomó su chaqueta y la mochila que estaba en el piso recargada contra la pared, revisó que tuviera todo lo necesario para su hijo y agregó un termo con agua.

Al salir del edificio John empujaba la carriola con las cosas de Hamish, mientras que Sherlock llevaba a su hijo en brazos, llegando a la esquina un hombre y una mujer estaban esperando a poder cruzar, cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, Sherlock y John pasaron primero, seguidos de la joven mujer y el hombre que la acompañaba, por una extraña razón Hamish se emocionó al verla y comenzó a saludarla, John volteó a ver lo que había emocionado tanto a su hijo, la pareja le sonrió y John les devolvió el gesto, Sherlock cambió a Hamish de brazo y le señaló un pato que estaba en el estanque a la entrada del parque para distraerlo y que dejara de saludar a las personas que venían atrás.

—No me gusta que Hamish salude a la gente nunca sabes de quien se trata, o peor aún pueden tratar de hacerme la plática pensando que estoy interesado en convivir –dijo Sherlock en voz baja, John le acarició la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla– Te extrañe en la mañana.

—Yo también amor –contestó John dejando de caminar y atrayendo al detective por la cintura para darle un beso en los labios.

—Deberías quedarte en la casa, Hamish te necesita…. Yo te necesito –dijo el detective pegando su frente a la de John.

—Es importante para mi continuar con mi carrera –Sherlock cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado– pero te prometo que hablaré con Sara y reduciré mis horas en la clínica.

Se besaron brevemente con Hamish como testigo quien comenzó a protestar por la poca atención que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos, haciendo que sus padres se rieran y continuaran con su caminata.

—Me alegro tanto de que Hamish llegara a nuestras vidas –habló nuevamente John– es una de las mejores cosas que pudo habernos ocurrido.

—Estoy de acuerdo –contestó Sherlock tras observar por unos momentos a su hijo.

—Es una lástima que Cornerstore ya no se dedique a la entrega de bebés, Greg y Mycroft estarían felices de tener uno –Sherlock estaba de acuerdo con John, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el pequeño Hamish le jaló el pelo.

—¡Auch! Hamish no hagas eso –el niño comenzó a llorar y balbucear ante el regaño de su padre.

—Sherlock estas seguro de que no le diste ningún dulce, porque él normalmente no se comporta así.

Y mientras Sherlock trataba de calmar a su hijo y fingía inocencia delante de John, el hombre y la mujer que los habían estado siguiendo a una distancia razonable comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco.

—¿Entonces jefa?

—Ellos se ven muy felices, no me arrepiento de lo ocurrido, al contrario, ya no me cabe la menor duda de que debemos ayudar a más parejas, continuaremos con lo planeado y ya sé quién será nuestro primer cliente.

Tras el incidente Holmes, Cornerstore sacó la maquinaria y el equipo para la creación de bebés con la intención de convertirlo en chatarra, pero antes de que eso sucediera Tulip convenció al hombre que iba a destruirlo para que por una cuantiosa suma se los cediera, tuvo que vender su carro y gastó todos sus ahorros, pero aun así estaba consciente de que estaba pagando mucho menos de su costo real. Pese a lo que le hubiera dicho Hunter ella estaba convencida de que muchas parejas que no podían tener hijos agradecerían la existencia de dicho servicio, Junior uno de los empleados con más tiempo en Cornerstore se había unido a ella en el proyecto.

Habían encontrado un buen lugar para asentar la compañía, pero antes de comenzar a operar Tulip quería asegurarse de que era una buena idea, y para ello decidió darse una vuelta por Baker Street. No se atrevía a tocar a la puerta del 221, no estaba segura de cuál sería la reacción de Sherlock al enterarse de que ella era la culpable de haber recibido un bebé casi un año atrás.

Cuando Tulip vio a Sherlock y a John salir del edificio se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo felices que eran, no sólo le había dado una linda familia al pequeño bebé, sino que éste había enriquecido la relación de una pareja.

Tulip estaba más motivada que nuca, ella sabía quién era el hermano de Sherlock ya que poco después de que la despidieran de su trabajo se había dado a la tarea de investigar en manos de quien había dejado al bebé.

Tras escuchar la conversación entre Sherlock y John decidió que Mycroft sería el primero en recibir una invitación para obtener sus servicios.

Antes de girarse y perder de vista a la feliz familia Tulip les dio un último vistazo observando el momento justo en el que John tomaba una foto con su celular de él junto con Sherlock y Hamish que por alguna razón estaba aplaudiendo.


End file.
